Sensei What is This Dueling You Speak Of?
by KunoichiruleALL
Summary: Sakura,Naruto, and Lee head off to Duel Academy. What's this Kakashi and Gai are teaching Gym and Shadow Riders want to take over the world oh noes. zanesaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: YOU PEOPLE NEED HELP if I did own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX do you honestly think I would be writing this.**

"_Thinking"_

_"Phone Talk"_

**Ages: Everyone except Kakashi and Gai are the same age they are in their respective shows. **

**Author's note:** I know I know I should be writing my other stories but damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone. **I really want to try my hand at a crossover pairing; yup Sakura will be paired up with Zane LOL.** Again Kakashi is Sakura's dad (I keep doing this because we don't even know who here damn parents are.) **My best friend asked me to do this crossover** and I'm writing it. I'm gonna have fun with this and I watch the dubbed GX because I can't find the subbed version so expect A LOT of the show typed up here. And if you can duel help me shape up Sakura's deck cause I'm lost and need help, I haven't dueled in a long time.** Oh Yeah Sakura is related to Yugi**, why CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT **(cousins from Kakashi's side from his mom who's bro is Yugi's gramps, yeah confusing)**. NOW MY PEOPLES READ!

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Konoha kids were playing, ninjas were training, and everyone was outside enjoying the sun, except Sakura Haruno who was inside doing Tsunade's paperwork. Why is she doing this you ask? Well her poor sensei (Sarcasm) was out the other night, got drunk, and was now currently knocked out on the couch, sleeping the day away. 

"_Shishou what are we going to do with you?" _Sakura wondered glumly.

"Dan, Nawaki don't leave me all alone." Tsunade mumbled in her sleep.

Sakura looked at her sensei sadly but continued signing papers. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon pretty much was like this until Naruto came running in.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto."

"Why are you sitting in Baa-chan's deck?"

"Oh didn't you hear I'm the new Hokage." Sakura said with a straight face.

"NANI?!"

"I'm joking Naruto relax, breathe."

**Bam** "BAA-CHAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For waking me up idiot, oh and Sakura nice one." Said Tsunade while giving her favorite apprentice a thumbs up.

"Arigatou and I got most of your paper work done. You just have to approve the A and S-rank missions."

"Thank you Sakura now feel free to enjoy the rest of the day."

"C'mon Sakura-chan I have to meet Hinata-chan at Ichiriaku and she wants you to go to." Said Naruto before dragging Sakura out the door.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance before calling Shizune.

"Shizune what's my schedule for today?"

"You have a meeting with um Seto Kaiba and uh Chancellor Sheppard."

"Who?"

"They say the represent a dueling school or something like that."

"A dueling school huh? Shizune call back Sakura, Kakashi, and what the heck call in Naruto too."

"Why Tsunade-sama?"

"So I can have any hope of understanding what these two academy people might tell me."

"Well I don't know this meeting is in ten minutes…"

"THEN HURRY get them yourself if you have to, but bring them here!"

"Ahem."

Shizune and Tsunade looked at the door in shock only to see Kaiba, Mokuba, and Sheppard.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Sheppard awkwardly.

"O-of course not come in come in, and Shizune could you please go get them now."

"H-hai Tsunade-sama." And with that Shizune ran out like crazy to find Team Kakashi. (The original)

"Right let's get this meeting started." Said Tsunade cheerfully.

ICHIRIAKU RAMEN

"Two more bowls of miso old man!" Yelled a very happy Naruto.

"Same old Naruto eh Hinata-chan."

"Uh-huh, but I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a small smile.

"SAKURA!"

"Shizune-san!?"

"Thank goodness you and Naruto are here, Tsunade-sama wants you to come to her office immediately."

"But, my ramen and Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun if the Hokage requests your presence then it's best you comply with said request. Besides I have to meet with my team I have a mission." Said Hinata.

"Eh Hinata-chan why do you use such big words." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes before saying a quick goodbye to Hinata and dragging Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

BACK TO THE HOKAGE TOWER

"I see you wish to have ninja protect the academy." Said Tsunade.

"Yes we feel that something big is going to happen and precautions must be taken." Said Kaiba. (LE GASP)

"We can't be to careful." Added Sheppard.

"I understand that much, but why do you feel like your school is in danger." Inquired Tsunade.

"You see…" Started Sheppard.

"Okay Baa-chan I'm here!" Naruo rudely yelled.

"You idiot can't you see she is in the middle of a meeting." Said a very pissed off Sakura.

"Well well well is that you Sakura?" Asked Kaiba calmly.

"Kaiba? Mokuba? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Sakura in shock.

"Well Sakura they're here to request a mission to protect Duel Academy."

"Okay what's wrong." Asked Sakura.

"We suspect that someone is going to try to steal the 'Sacred Beast' cards." Said Sheppard.

Naruto and Tsunade looked at the man with 'WTF' looks on their faces while Sakura nearly fell off her seat.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Sakura.

"What's the big deal they're only cards? I mean if they're stolen it's not the end of the world."

"That's exactly what will happen if the cards are put into the wrong hands Naruto, the end of the world." Said Sakura.

"She's right Naruto." Said a voice.

"Kakashi too? Well this is a surprise."

"Nice to see you too Kaiba, still as sarcastic as ever." Said Kakashi.

"Wait what's going on I'm lost." Said Naruto

"Is'nt it obvious I'm sending you three on a year long mission to Duel Academy. Sakura, Naruto you two will be posing as students and Kakashi will pose as a gym…" Started Tsunade.

"WAIT you cannot send my eternal rival on a year long mission, who will I challenge while he's away. Please allow me to come Tsunade-sama." Said Gai who came out of nowhere.

"What about your students Gai?" Asked Tsunade.

"I trust Neji to take care of them, he is Jounin after all." Gai said with the dreaded good-guy pose.

"Well…" Said Tsunade as she thought this over

"_Please say no, please say no." _Sakura thought desperately.

"_Please say no, please say no."_ Thought Kakashi desperately.

"_Please say no, please say no." _Thought Chancellor Sheppard.

"_Man I want ramen, you no like Naruto when he have no ramen."_ Thought Naruto obviously. 

"Very well Gai you may come along."

Inside Sakura, Kakashi, and Sheppard were weeping like crazy.

"Wait I know Sakura can duel but can Naruto? He'll be a sitting duck if he can't duel."

"Hey I can do anything if I put my mind too it, believe it!" Yelled Naruto defensively.

"Well case closed they will leave tomorrow, pose as students and teachers, and protect your school." Said Tsunade hoping to get this meeting over with.

When the meeting was over the reps. of Duel Academy left and went straight back to wherever they live. Leaving the ninjas to pack and say their goodbyes.

THAT NIGHT

"LEE FORGIVE ME FOR TOMORROW I LEAVE TO GO ON A YEARLONG MISSION."

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE TRUE?!"

"It is Lee my dear pupil I will miss you FAREWELL FOR NOW!" And with that Gai left to pack his things.

"_No, Gai-sensei I will be a part of this mission no matter what." _Thought Lee while pumping his fist in the air.

Naruto was at his apartment packing all the ramen he could with a few clothes here and there.

Sakura however was now staring at the deck she hasn't seen in three years. Her deck was something she thought she would never have to use again but smiled as she remembered her childish dreams back when dueling was her life.

FLASHBACK

"Yugi-niisan can you teach me how to duel?"

"Sure Sakura." Said a sixteen-year old Yugi with a smile.

After about an hour of Yugi explaining the rules of Duel Monsters to Sakura Tristan, Joey and Tea came into the card store.

"Hey guys look who's here, how you doing Sakura?" Asked Joey

"Yugi-niisan is teaching me how to duel and I'm fine thank you."

"Trying to make a queen of games Yugi cause one king is enough." Tristan said jokingly.

"Tristian!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"So sweetie I bet you want to be a great duelist in the future." Said Tea.

Sakura nodded excitedly before saying "Yup I want to be as good a my Niisan maybe even better, but for now my dream is to be the best duelist I can be."

The quartet all smiled after hearing that response.

"Sakura believe me when I say that someday you will be an amazing duelist." Said Yugi.

"How do you know that Niisan?"

Yugi just smiled before saying, "Follow your dreams Sakura and one day they will come true."

END FLASHBACK

Before Sakura knew it she was crying, something she hasn't done in a while.

"Sakura-chan dinner's ready. Hey what's wrong?" Asked/stated Pakkun.

"Nothing just feeling a bit nostalgic and I'm not very hungry." Sakura said with a smile.

"If you're sure Sakura-chan." And with that the little pug left to eat the food that awaited him downstairs.

Once Pakkun was gone Sakura mustered up enough nerve to pick up the phone and call the game shop.

_"Turtle Game Shop Solomon Mutuo speaking."_

"Hey gramps."

"_Sakura is that you?"_

"Yes, it's really been a long time huh, grandpa."

"_Sakura you have no idea how good it is to hear from you again everyone here was so worried when we stopped hearing from you but now everything is okay. Everyone here misses you Sakura."_

"Yeah I miss them too."

_"Oh let me get Yugi I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."_

"Wait, he's there."

_"Uh huh YUGI SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"_

"_He can still yell like that amazing."_

_"Yugi Mutou speaking."_

"Hey Niisan."

_"S-sakura."_

"But of course."

_"How've you been?"_

"Despite my heart getting ripped out of my chest, torn into little pieces, and thrown away, I'm doing fine."

_"What! Let me find this guy and rip him limb from limb."_

_"I'm with Joey on this one."_

_"You two are idiots, hi Sakura it's Tea."_

"Joey, Tristian it's fine seriously and hi Tea. Oh guess what?"

_"What."__Said all five of them in unison._

"I'm heading over there tomorrow."

_"That's great Sakura."_

"Yeah it is, but Niisan I'm not going to be there for very long I have to head over to the Academy examinations."

_" Duel Academy?"__Asked Joey._

"Yes Duel Academy."

_"Seriously?"_

"Yes I have a mission to protect the academy while posing as a student."

_"Well that's interesting."_ Said Yugi.

"Sakura!!!"

"Oh that's my dad gotta go."

_"Tell Kakashi we said hi."_

"Okay see you all tomorrow morning." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Sakura are you done packing?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm almost done I just need to pack a few more things."

"Okay once you're done you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah got it."

Kakashi looked at her sadly before saying "Sakura I know this might seem hard for you but."

"Stop right there dad, I know what you're going to say and it's fine I need to brush up on my dueling anyway."

"Okay I'm just worried about you Sakura, now pack up and get some sleep."

After Kakashi left Sakura found the things she was looking for a framed picture, her duel spirit card (Dark Magician Girl [lol), and her old duel disk (which she decided not to pack). After Sakura finished packing she decided to take Kakashi's advice and get some rest. So Sakura fell asleep hoping tomorrow there would be no problems.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was packed up and ready to go, they were going to use a teleportation scroll to get to their destination. They were about to activate the scroll until…

"OH NO! Silly me I nearly forgot the 'Suitcase of Youth'."

"The Suitcase of Youth?" Said Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura in unison.

"Yes it's right over there." Said Gai.

And sure enough there it was a big, green, and orange suitcase labeled 'The Suitcase of Youth'.

INTERMISSION

"TenTen have you seen Lee?"

"No, and I was going to ask you if you've seen him."

"Wait TenTen there is something attached to the training post."

"Huh? It's a note from LEE."

"Well what does it say?"

"He said that he is going on a year-long mission with Gai."

"Oh."

"…NANI?!" Yelled Neji and TenTen

END INTERMISSION

"Okay I have 'The Suitcase of Youth' let's go!"

"TELPORTATION NO JUTSU!"

The teens all landed face first onto the ground while the 'adults' landed on their feet. Naruto unfortunately felt even more pain than necessary for 'The Suitcase of Youth' landed on him. And when he got up Naruto gave the suitcase a well-placed kick.

"Mmmmmmph"

"Naruto what was that." Asked Sakura

"Uh a talking suitcase."

"Kick it again Naruto." Commanded Kakashi.

"MMMMMPHMMMMMMMUMMUMMMPH."

Kakashi being the brave one opened the suitcase only to reveal…

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP YOU'RE ATTRACTING ATTENTION!" Screamed Sakura.

"Gomen." Said Gai and Lee.

"Aren't going to say hi Sakura?" Said a voice behind the ninjas.

"Yugi-niisan!"

* * *

And done.

Man how am I going to do this I don't know what to do with Naruto and Lee's deck HELP PEOPLE **GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT KIND OF DECK NARUTO AND LEE SHOULD HAVE AND WHAT CARD TO PUT IN IT I HAVEN'T DUELED IN A WHILE SO MY DUELING KNOWLEDGE IS A LITTLE RUSTY**

**AND THE GX PART WILL COME NEXT CHAPPIE**

**Yeah this'll be a zanesaku I wanted to do a crossover pairing in this story so whatever.**

**And Sakura calls Yugi Niisan because he is like an older brother to her in this story.**

**After next chapter you wont see much of the original group and I'm following the Gx timeline (Season one)**

**HELP ME PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT KIND OF DECK YOU WANT NARUTO AND LEE TO HAVE I NEED DETAILS DETAILS**

DON'T' FLAME ME OR I'LL FLAME BACK.

Editing Credit goes to emo-nin-rocker (she made me add this myself T-T)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything GOT IT…good. 

**A/N:** Hello I guess you just have to read everything was explained first chappie.

I would like you guys to help me decide what to do with Naruto and Lee's decks. (More later)

Making New Friends (CH.2)

* * *

Sakura could not believe it she was actually back in Domino, back in her second home. What really astounded her was that Naruto and Lee had immediately hit it off with the gang and were now talking about dueling strategies, monsters, etc.

Everyone was having fun yet Sakura could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She was after all related to Yugi Motou and everyone knows that his life is the exact opposite of normal. Sakura just shook it off as paranoia and nervousness.

"Sakura-chan!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Check out all these cards your Oji-san gave me. With them I am gonna be the best duelist on the island dattebayo."

"No no it is I the handsome devil of Konoha that will be the best duelist on the island of youth!" Yelled Lee.

"Hmm say what you two like but your going to have get through Sakura to obtain that title." Said Kakashi absentmindedly while reading his precious book.

"He's right you know," Said Joey. "She'd probably decimate you both in one turn."

"HEY!!!!" Yelled Naruto and Lee.

"I think she actually did that in that one duel." Said Tea.

"Oh you mean the one with the guy with the face."

"No the other guy um, the one with the superiority complex."

"Oh the pro with the big nose who thought was he was all that."

The conversation pretty much went on like that for a while and would have gone on longer if Sakura hadn't cut in.

"Okay guys I think they get it."

"Well after all that was said done Sakura, you cannot win a duel when you deck isn't even complete." Said Yugi.

"What! Y-you're still going to give me that deck Nii-san?"

"Of course, but I'm not going to give you all of it since that will throw your original deck out of balance. Besides my deck is going to go on tour in a few months and I need some of _my_ cards to be in the deck at the very least."

"NANI! People actually pay money just to see cards locked up in a glass case?" Asked a surprised Naruto.

"Of course it's the deck used by the King of Games." Said Kaiba from the doorway.

"Kaiba."

"Rich boy."

"Money bags."

"Kaiba."

"Who are you again?"

"NARUTO TEBAYO!"

BONK "IDIOT!!"

"ITAI SAKURA-CHAN!"

As Kaiba looked at the ninjas he began to wonder if they could really protect his school. Because in his opinion they (Naruto and Lee) looked like idiots. He wasn't at all worried about Sakura because, honestly she was very scary when she was angry. She could probably scare away the enemy before they even make a move. Not to mention that she was also an excellent duelist. He just hoped that Naruto and Lee lived up to their reputation. Kakashi was okay, but Gai was a _little_ creepy.

"C'mon we have to go or you're going to be late. I want you three to get a sense of what you are going to do and who you're going to protect." And with that Kaiba turned around and started walking toward his limo.

"Gai-sensei let us ride off to the test area and show the students the meaning of youth!"

"Lee I agree we shall show these students the meaning of youth!"

Kakashi sighed at the actins of his very annoying team. "Uncle sorry about cutting this visit short, but we do have to go.

"Oh no problem just keep in touch and have a pleasant year." Said Gramps.

"Don't worry we will." Said Kakashi before herding Gai and Lee toward the limo.

"C'mon Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Was all Naruto said before he too left the shop.

"Well I guess this is goodbye guys." Said Sakura addressing the group.

Before Sakura knew it her eyes were pooling up with unshed tears.

"_What's going on? Why is it so hard to leave now? I sure didn't have a problem last time."_

"

"_You're right…that's a first."_

"

"Were gonna miss you girl." Said Tea.

"Yeah it really wasn't the same with you not around." Said Tristan.

"Now it feels like we didn't get enough time with you." Added Joey.

"Oh c'mon guys you make it sound like we're never going to see her again, and we know that's not the case. Right Sakura?" Said Yugi with a wink.

Sakura couldn't hold in her tears any longer and soon they were cascading down her face.

"Yes we will see each other again." Said Sakura with a small smile on her face.

OUTSIDE THE TESTING AREA

"So do you understand?" Asked Kaiba.

"Hai." Replied the ninja.

"Just give this note to a man named Crowler and you will gain automatic acceptance into Duel Academy. Well here is where I take my leave, best of luck to all of you."

MEANWHILE…

A boy of fifteen was currently running through the streets in a desperate attempt to get to the testing arena.

"Alright I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams before they start! Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet they can't put me in detention for being late." Said the boy whose name was Jaden.

Jaden was running so fast that he failed to notice a certain king of games passing through and thus collided. The force of the blow knocked him, his cards, and his duel disc down.

"Sorry!"

"You're a duelist aren't you?" Asked Yugi.

"Yup! I'm just going to try out at the academy." Replied Jaden.

Yugi chuckled lightly "You don't say."

Yugi then opened his card case and pulled a card out.

"Yeah hahahahah, hey wait you're…"

"Why don't you take this something just tells me it belongs with you." Said Yugi while handing Jaden the card.

"Wow for real…"

"Good luck."

"Hey wait! Thank you! I'll make you proud." Said Jaden while giving a small bow.

Yugi just smiled and gave him a thumbs up before walking away.

Jaden looked at the retreating figure in amazement before looking at his new card **Winged Kuriboh** (awwwww kuriboh). He then heard a voice that shocked him a little bit, but then realized that he still had to get to the academy.

"Uh oh the exams! I can't be the next King of games if I'm late for the games!"

The Testing Place (lol)

"I see hmm so you're the ninja Sheppard hired. It says that your levels were chosen by Kaiba himself and you two (Naruto and Lee) are Slifers the lowest of the low." Said Crowller.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the two ninja.

"And you my dear are an Obelisk Blue the highest rank here in the academy. Rest assured that your stay here will be a pleasant one." Crowler told Sakura. (He's only nice because she is related to the King of Games and is an Obelisk Blue)

People were currently watching Bastion's duel against the proctor, and he was doing pretty well, considering the fact that he won.

"_Wow he's pretty good." _Thought Sakura.

"Wow that guy is pretty good huh Chazz." Said some random guy.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of wiz kid were true." Another guy said.

"Tsk he's a punk. We went to Duel Prep. School for three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." Replied Chazz.

Syrus Truesdale was currently watching from the top of the stadium till he heard someone talking to him.

"Wow that last guy really tore it up." Said Jaden.

"Yeah Bastion Misawa, they say that he got the highest score on the written exams of all us applicants." Replied Syrus.

"Wow now that's interesting." Said another voice.

Jaden and Syrus then turned around only to see a very pretty pink-haired, green-eyed girl who looked about fifteen. Syrus blushed whereas Jaden just put on a very friendly smile.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hi I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"S-syrus Truesdale."

"Nice to meet you two. So how did you two do on the written exams?" Asked Sakura.

"I…barely passed." Said Jaden.

"Yeah me too, I kinda get this test anxiety, I don't know how I won my duel."

"That means you're in congrats, and I'll be in too as soon as I win my match." Said Jaden happily.

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" Asked Syrus.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He asked because that was supposed to be the last duel." Replied Sakura.

"WHAT!"

"It looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes indeedy."(WTF)

Dr.Crowler was currently reading some stats when a person came up to tell him some news.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one applicant has arrived to take his exams Mr.Crowller."

"Did you just call me Mr.?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm new here Mrs…"

"I have a PhD in dueling, I've earned the title of doctor thank you. Now you can just tell the truant that he can come back next year."

"Oh c'mon Dr.Crowler we have time for one more." Said one proctor.

"Yeah, he was just a little bit late." Said another.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Yelled Crowler.

"_Sheesh wouldn't want to get on his ad side." _Thought Naruto.

Ringringringring

"Hello and who may I ask…"

"Its Sheppard."

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard."

"Just calling to see that everything is running smoothly Crowller. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason…something about calling you Mr or Mrs., whatever just make sure everyone gets a fair shot.

"Absolutely. Hangs up Furry-chinned windbag."

"_Doesn't he realize that there are enough talent-less flunkies at this academy. But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this slim-shanker a duel fine."_

"Pardon me gentlemen I'll be right back.

"But wait, who's going to be the boy's proctor and which deck shall we use?"

"Leave that to me." Said Crowler.

"Tight duel Bastion." Said Jaden.

"Thank you." Replied Bastion.

"From the looks of it you might just be the second-best duelist here." Said Jaden.

"**Jaden Yuki please report to exam field four."**

"Go time wish me luck guys."

"Wait if I'm the second best who's the first?" Bastion asked Jaden.

"Yours truly, it's what I'm best at." Said Jaden before walking down to the exam field.

"Wow he's so sure of himself, I wonder if he's really that good?" Asked Syrus.

"He better be, look who he's dueling." Said Bastion.

"_Jaden I hope you know what you're doing. You've been talking big for a while now, and it's your chance to prove it."_ Thought Sakura.

Jaden looked at the arena in wonder and amazement until he was broken out of his reverie due to Crowler's obnoxious voice.

"Alright, test time!" Yelled Crowler. "So son, your name?"

Jaden immediately straightened up and said his name, rather nervously. "Uhh Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well uhh Jaden Yuki I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here in the academy."

"Wow a department chair I had no idea, from how you were dressed I was thinking that you were some weird academy mascot."

Crowler growled and sweat dropped at the boys remarks about his attire.

"Now that he mentions it…"

"This boy has got some lip huh Chazz?"

"Grrrrrrr." Was the only sound Chazz emitted.

Crowler was now currently showing off his blazer and duel disk, and Jaden looked amazed…again.

"Wow how do I get one of those cool blazers?"

"Oh nothing, just hard work and extremely high marks." Said Crowler rather smugly. _"Well first you have to make it into Duel Academy and I intend to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"Well I'm ready…" Said Jaden.

"So lets duel!" Said the two in unison.

"Here it goes." Said Jaden (4000 LP) while looking at his cards. "Sweet! I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian** (1000/1000) in defense mode, and I'll throw down a facedown. All right get your game on!"

"Yes very good, don't tell me what to do." Crowler (4000 LP) said the last part in a hushed tone. _"Since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test decks, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him packing in no time."_ "All right for my first move I think I'll start out nice and easy, I choose to play the spell card **Confiscation**."

"Okay so whats it do?" Asked Jaden.

"What it does is allow me to give up 1000 lifepoints for the chance to look at your hand and toss one of your cards into the grave yard. **Monster reborn** to the graveyard."

(Guys I'm sorry but I'm just going to skip to the end of this duel. Watch the episode if you want the duel.)

Sakura was watching the duel and did not like what she was seeing. Crowler has just summoned his strongest monster Ancient Gear Golem and Jaden was going to lose if he didn't do something soon.

"Um sorry guys, but will you excuse me for a minute?" Asked Sakura.

"Huh aren't you going to cheer Jaden on?" Asked Syrus.

"Yeah, but I have some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"Like stopping my spandex-clad friend before he corrupts the minds of innocent students." Said Sakura while pointing at Lee who seemed to be babbling on about something in the good guy pose. (The poor students.)

Bastion and Syrus just looked freaked out and did not hesitate to allow her to stop him.

"Thank you." Was all Sakura managed to say before running off.

"Wow your uniforms you must have such youth within you. AHHHHH GAI-SENSEI WOULD BE SO PROUD AT YOUR WILLINGNESS TO LEARN. IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL." Yelled Lee addressing two certain students with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"_Is this kid insane? Youth? Geez I think he needs some serious help."_ Thought Zane.

"_He is so creepy, those are the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen. Oh please get away I want to watch this duel in peace."_ Thought Alexis.

"Lee! What do you think you are doing!?" Screamed Sakura.

"Ah Sakura-san, I was just telling these wonderful students about the wonders of youth." Explained Lee.

'_Hmm she looks familiar. Sakura, nah couldn't be, she gave up dueling a long time ago, but it has to be her." _Thought Alexis.

"Lee I told you no honorifics, they don't use them here."

"Hai I understand Sakura."

"Sakura?" Asked Alexis unsure.

"Lexie!"

"It is you! What are you doing here?"

"You know her Alexis?" Asked Zane.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is what she is doing here."

"You tell me Lexie, because we both know this is the last place you would ever expect to find me."

Alexis finally understood, it was a mission.

"I see," Started Alexis before a small smile graced her face. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, but we should really pay more attention to this duel because it looks like it's about to end."

The **Ancient Gear Golem **has just defeated **Avian**, and things are not looking so good for Jaden.

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance his defense points were way to low!" Exclaimed Syrus.

"And it's about to get worse, when the **Ancient Gear Golem** attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between it's attack points and the defending monsters defense points is dealt as damage." Added Bastion.

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!"

Jaden (2000 LP)

"Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country some people just…aren't…cut…out…for…" Started Crowler before noticing that Jaden was laughing.

"I really want to go to this school now, you really know your stuff teach."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"

"My draw! _"Oh it's you __**Winged Kuriboh**__Kuriboh winksAlright I'll take that as a sign to play you."_ Alright I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! And I'll place one card face down, not bad huh teach"

"Hahaha, not bad not bad, but a **Kuriboh **to me is rather pedestrian." Said Crowler while laughing.

"_Hmph I happen to like Kuriboh you pompous windbag." _Thought Sakura.

"Attack that Kuriboh with mechanized melee!" Commanded Crowler.

"_Sorry Winged Kuriboh."_ Thought Jaden, 

"Check your gear, your lifepoints haven't changed." Said Crowler.

"My gears fine on the turn **Winged Kuriboh** is destroyed I take zero damage." Said a smug Jaden.

"Well how about that a technique the good doctor didn't know." Said Alexis.

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis, especially one as obsure as that." Said Zane.

Sakura chuckled at that remark. "Well I can't tell you how many times that technique has saved my lifepoints. And your right Zane no one can be expected to know every technique, but it sure helps, take it from someone who knows. Said Sakura with a wink.

"Fine fine I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Said Crowler.

"Hey slow down, you may have beaten it, but you don't have to call it lame." Said a slightly miffed Jaden.

"I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters, I'm sorry"

"Yeah well you should be, cause by attacking my winged Kuriboh you set off one of my favorite traps, **Hero signal**! And that brings out my Elemental Hero **Burstinatrix** (1200/800). My turn! Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one's for you.

Here goes nothing, I return Avian to my hand with the spell card **A Warrior Returning Alive **and now I'm going to summon him to the field.

"Oh okay another amateurish mistake, but this is good this is good, now would anyone like to…" Sneered Crowler before being interrupted by Jaden.

"Actually I wasn't done yet, you see I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them **Polymerization** join** Avian **and** Bustinatrix **to form** Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**(atk 2100) So teach what do you think?"

"I think your dueling well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out."

The people who were watching the match looked surprised at that little piece of news. Why would Jaden play a monster weaker than the Golem?

"Whats he mean?" Asked Syrus.

"He means that Wingman's attack points are no match for his Golem's 3000, shame too, because when Wingman destroys a monster that monsters attack points are dealt as damage to it's owner." Explained Bastion.

"Wait, you mean they're deducted right from his life points? Aww that would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"Well if your friend is as good as he says he is he might still find a way."

"Wow did we really seem like friends?" Said Syrus with a smile.

"I just don't get it. Why would he play a weaker monster?" Asked Alexis.

"It's all a part of his strategy, I'm sure that he's going to play a card that boost his monsters LP's now." Said Sakura.

"Alright young scholar I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" Asked Crowler.

"Of course I'm not done yet," Answered Jaden. "And of course I knew that my monster would have less attack points that your Golem, that's why I have this…**Sky Scraper.** GO!"

Soon the field was covered with buildings, towers, etc. And Crowler looked pretty smug since his monster was unaffected by this field spell.

"Alright **Flame Wingman** attack!" Commanded Jaden.

"Bring him on!!! This field spell hasn't reduced my monster's attack level by one point."

"What it's done is increase mine, by 1000."

"WHAT?!?!"

"GO SKYDIVE SCORCHER!"

**Flame Wingman **then attacked **Ancient Gear Golem** and caused a huge explosion as it was destroyed.

Everyone was shocked that Jaden was able to defeat Crowler's best card.

"NOOO this can't be he was my very best card!" Yelled Crowler in shock.

"And because of my Wingman's superpower the attack power of that Golem are dealt straight to your life points, sweet huh." Said Jaden.

"No way." Was all Crowler could manage to say before his Golem collapsed and fell on him.

Crowler LP 29000000 

"That's game. So I guess I passed the test huh teach?" Said Jaden striking his famous winning pose.

"Impossible there is n way this delinquent could defeat me." Said Crowler to himself.

Chazz looked absolutely shock and was almost at a loss for words.

"N-no way must be dumb luck. No way Crowler could lose to some flunky." He said.

Alexis on the other hand was impressed.

"That kids got a future here, wow." Said Alexis.

"Hn." Was all Zane said before walking away.

"Men." Hissed Sakura while looking disapprovingly at Zane's retreating figure.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Bellowed Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Did you see that kid? Man that duel was cool I really want to go to this school now." Said an extremely hyper Naruto. So hyper he was just short of bouncing off the walls.

"Um hello." Said Alexis.

"Hey who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"Alexis?"

"Well I'm Naruto Uzamaki the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the greatest ninja ever to come out of Kono…" Naruto couldn't even get a chance to finish because Sakura punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious.

"I'm really sorry about this Lexie, but we have to go now. I'll see you soon. Lee stop traumatizing the students and lets go!" Said Sakura before turning around and dragging Naruto down the stairs.

"Okay then, bye." Said Alexis.

"ALRIGHT JADEN!!!" Cheered Syrus.

"_Nice I could use a little competition." _Thought Bastion.

Jaden on the other hand was dancing around the arena cheering about how he made the academy.

Jaden then took out his **Winged Kuriboh** and said. "We're both in, and from here on out you and I will be partners."

"_Hmmm this mission is going to be interesting." _Thought Sakura as she walked out the door with her team ready to face whatever came their way at Duel Academy.

* * *

FINALLY IM DONE LOL

So yeah a little help with the decks would be nice

And as you can see this story will be Sakura centric.

Constructive critisism please and don't flame me cause rest assured I will flame back.

R&R PLEASE

Editors notes-

Hiiii!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. AwwAN

A/N

I am so sorry but I don't like the way this story is going perhaps in the future I'll rewrite it but this story will be deleted. BUT FEAR NOT, I'm going to write a regular Yu-Gi-Oh crossover so keep an eye out for it. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME cowers in corner This story will be written in collaboration with my best friend (in real life) emo-nin-rocker who has a great story by the way. And if you can help me think of a good title that would be great, but keep in mind it's a naruto/yu-gi-oh crossover 

summary will be out eventually… Till then Ja ne! (and those who read trouble with family it should be out later today SHOULD not sure but it should be today.

Editer's notes

Hi there sad readers from now on I'll be putting some polls up for kicks

Here's my first one:

1. Should sempai pay me?

Yes

or

No

If yes how much?

Put answers on my NaruHina poem.

Bai Bai


End file.
